benj00fandomcom-20200215-history
Unbroken Pictures
Unbroken Pictures is a one-man drama production company run by Lit Forum member Ben; the company launched on 1 January 2018, though it went under two short lived titles prior to that before Unbroken Pictures was decided on, the most recent being 'Eternal Fire Pictures' - a branding which was scrapped after just two days due to Ben not anticipating that he would go on to continually confuse the title with the song 'Eternal Flame' by American Pop Rock Band, The Bangles. Ben - who has previously run the now defunct Ben_J Productions wanted to 'start afresh' in 2018. Speaking about the decision he said "I think as a teenage writer you are still learning so much and at a relatively fast pace, and things you've written even just a year ago, you look back at, and, well cringe sometimes! And no doubt, there will be things that I have yet to write that in two, three years I will look back at and do the same, but I think that's just life. You're constantly learning new things and able to do new things, but I do feel that, that process happens to its greatest degree during your teenage years, and so for that reason, I feel the need to now distance myself from the material I was producing at 15/16 when I first joined Lit 17 months ago under Ben_J Productions" Why 'Unbroken Pictures?' Ben feels that his feeling that the original title wasn't working and then the confusion with the second, was all for a reason as he feels that he has now found the 'perfect' company title in Unbroken Pictures. Speaking about the title Ben explained "I feel the word 'Unbroken' is very fitting for me actually. Without going too much into my personal life, I don't think it would be unfair to say that I've been through some tough patches already, and through not just the writing process, but the whole creative process - creating, building characters, stories and backstories etc - I have been 'Unbroken': it has been an outlet whereby I can express myself, and I have really found a love for it" The company's choice of name was also party influenced by the title of American Singer Demi Lovato's third album, also called Unbroken, which was released back in 2011. Speaking about this Ben said "Growing up a lot of the artists I listened to and admired included the likes of Bon Jovi, 3 Doors Down, Daughtry, The Killers, Linkin Park, Oasis and Nirvana - I was into (and still am) rock and pop rock, and those kinds of singers and bands, so it may have come as a bit of a surprise to friends and family to find that I was just as much a fan of Demi Lovato whose music was something of a different genre entirely" Ben went on to say "I remember watching Disney Channel as a child, and seeing Demi as a teenage actress in Sonny With A Chance, As The Bell Rings ''and various other shows as well as watching performances of hers as she continued to forge on with her music career, and being saddened when I found out the kind of issues she was battling beneath the facade she was putting on as a rising star: bipolar disorder, an eating disorder , self-harming and depression; when she started to speak out about these struggles and became a role model for young people I fell in love with her - and later, her music. I think it was the meaning and truth to lyrics, the message behind the songs, and the delicacy yet strength, richness and emotion in her voice that made me became a fan of her music, even though it wasn't a genre I was particularly into. For me, this just goes to show how powerful music really can be. I still get chills hearing the lead single 'Skyscraper' partly now because of the time in MY own life that I associate it with" Projects * 'The Lift (Arriving 13 April 2018) 'Debut project 'The Lift' is a short 1x30 standalone drama horror published on 'Friday the 13th' due to the connotations of the aforementioned date with Superstition in the Western world. The plot sees a woman scheme to take revenge on her cheating husband in brutal style, but things soon get more and more complicated, and before long, everyone is mixed up in a scheme all wanting to inflict suffering on each other. In the end, the most unlikely person gives everyone concerned a taste of their own medicines. * 'Sandy Cove Resort (Arriving Summer 2018) 'Set to be billed as a 'drama series with both light and shade' SCR follows staff and guests at Sand Cove holiday resort in the fictional seaside town of Hadleigh, West Sussex. The first five episodes of the season will air, and whether or not the remaining eight episodes of the first season air or not after this, will depend on the feedback from fms at Lit. Twitter Unbroken Pictures is on twitter. You can follow the production company by 'clicking here'''